


Art for ‘Heaven’s Steps’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Reversebang, Digital Art, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art for Dean/Cas Reversebang 2019





	Art for ‘Heaven’s Steps’

 My second prompt for [Dean/Cas Reversebang](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com) 2019.

Once again I went for a fantasy setting, but I snuck in some canon by adding the colt in Dean’s hand to make the prompt more open and not locked in the fantasy world. It was picked up by the awesome [starespressos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starespressos/pseuds/starespressos) who wrote the beautiful story ‘[Heaven’s Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255318/chapters/45790984)’ based on this.

 

As always, done in Procreate, text from Inkpad

 

 

[Tumblr art post](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcrb19starespressos) | [Masterpost](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/post/185665125240/title-heavens-steps-artist-aceriee-author)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Visit my [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com) for more of my art

 


End file.
